


Thrown Away

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew his brother, one day he'd want it back.  Till then, he'd keep it safe, right here next to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
